sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
TPx Communications
TPx Communications (formerly TelePacific Communications) (also known as U.S. TelePacific) is a privately held provider of managed services including unified communications, managed IT services, connectivity (telecommunication, internet connectivity) cloud and business continuity services.http://www.telepacific.com TelePacific. Retrieved November 15, 2015 TPx Communications offers voice services, local and long distance phone services, Internet access, UCx hosted communications, private networking, data colocation, voice over IP applications, MPLS, fixed wireless services, integrated and other data services, cloud computing, software as a service, business continuity, security and other telecom and IT services for, small, medium and enterprise businesses, including nonprofit organizations and government customers. The company maintains offices nationwide in the United States. Company background Founded in 1998 by David Glickman, TPx Communications is headquartered in Los Angeles. It operates from more than 50 regional offices, including Las Vegas, Los Angeles, Orange County, Sacramento, San Diego, Waltham, New York City, Manchester, Portland, Corpus Christi, Dallas, Houston and San Antonio. Connect, Cloud and Continuity|website=www.telepacific.com|access-date=2016-09-19}} They changed their name to TPx in April 2017. U.S. TelePacific Corp. operates as a subsidiary of U.S. TelePacific Holdings Corp. U.S. Currently, investors in the company are led by Clarity Partners and Investcorp. TPx is currently headed by Dick Jalkut, former CEO and chairman of Regional Bell Holding Company (RHC) NYNEX Telephone. Other key executives are Timothy J. Medina, chief financial officer; Josephine Young, chief information officer, administration and facilities; Ken Bisnoff, senior vice president of strategic opportunities; Michael James, senior vice president of customer experience; Russ Shipley, senior vice president of wholesale and network services; David Zahn, senior vice president of marketing; Jim Delis, senior vice president of national channel development; Chris Pelley, president of TPx Texas; and Sean Dandley, president of TPx East. Notable members of the board include Pete Wilson, former governor of California. Connect, Cloud and Continuity|website=www.telepacific.com|access-date=2016-09-19}} Services TPx Communications offers a range of services to businesses and to other carriers on a wholesale basis. These services include:TelePacific Business Solutions TelePacific. Retrieved November 2, 2015 * Unified communications, Managed IT services, Microsoft Office 365 * Connectivity, including SD-WAN, access-agnostic Ethernet Ecosystem, Fixed Wireless, fiber, copper, MPLS, VPL. EPL and more. * Cloud solutions, including hosted PBX, colocation, hosted Exchange and hosted Sharepoint and hosted Lync. * Continuity and security, including business continuity and managed security service. * Mobile phones, smart devices and blackberries, and business mobility. Recent acquisitions TPx Communications expanded its markets, customer base, and service portfolio by acquiring a number of communications companies. In September 2016, TelePacific acquired leading managed services provider DSCI. With the addition of DSCI's Northeastern presence and customer base, TelePacific accelerated its transition from a regional to national managed services provider. Key DSCI products include Unified Communications and Managed IT solutions. In August 2010, TelePacific purchased Sacramento-based 01 Communications Inc's retail customer business as well as its downtown Sacramento data center.Anderson, Mark (August 2, 2010) "01 Communications sells retail business to TelePacific" Sacramento Business Journal. Retrieved August 16, 2011 With the acquisition of 01 Communications, TelePacific gained 50 new employees, an additional 1,000 business customers and enhanced IP assets in California, as well as 01's data center. The purchase increased TelePacific's total footprint to 1.18 million access lines, serving about 38,000 business and wholesale customers in California and Nevada.Buckley, Sean (October 4, 2010) "TelePacific's 01 Communications acquisition strengthens its SMB service ties" Fierce Telecom. Retrieved August 16, 2011. In December 2010, TelePacific announced the purchase of Covad Wireless, also known as NextWeb, Inc., from MegaPath, allowing TelePacific to offer more services to enterprise customers in California and Nevada.Powell, Rob (December 23, 2010) "TelePacific Purchases Covad Wireless" TeleCom Ramblings. Retrieved August 12, 2011Buckley, Sean (April 4, 2011) "TelePacific finishes acquisition of Covad's wireless unit" Fierce Telecom. Retrieved August 12, 2011 With the acquisition of Covad Wireless, TelePacific was able to provide customers with more choices of high-bandwidth data products, having symmetrical uploads, retain a maximum download speed of 100 Mbit/s, special event Internet access and new redundancy options.Azuri, Calvin (April 4, 2011) "TelePacific Communications Acquires Covad Wireless" Mobility Techzone. Retrieved August 16, 2011 More specifically, through this acquisition, "TelePacific control of WiMAX-featured wireless broadband network, a licensed microwave backhaul network, and a high bandwidth wireless network operating in licensed LMDS spectrum. The new network assets complemented TelePacific's existing footprint and allowed the company to broaden its product offerings.."(April 4, 2011) "TelePacific Communications Completes Acquisition of Fixed Wireless Internet Service Provider Covad Wireless" The Street. Retrieved August 16, 2011 TelePacific Communications announced plans to acquire Orange County Internet Xchange in May 2011 and finalized the acquisition in June 2011. This acquisition gave TelePacific an extra SAS 70 Type II certified data center, located in Santa Ana, California.(May 5, 2011) "TelePacific Communications to Acquire Orange County Internet Xchange" PR Newswire Press Release. Retrieved August 11, 2011 TelePacific also announced plans to expand the OCiX facility to to accommodate current customers with more private meeting space and storage space. The acquisition also helped OCiX customers consolidate their voice and data services with one provider.Shanbhag, Jyothi (June 3, 2011) "TelePacific Communications Acquires Orange County Internet Xchange" Financial Tech Spotlight. Retrieved August 16, 2011 TelePacific also announced the acquisition of Tel West in Texas in June 2011, which expanded TelePacific's footprint into Texas. Tel West brought TelePacific about 3,400 Small and Medium Business (SMB) customers across Texas, as well as a service portfolio of high speed Internet and other telecommunications services, including nationwide capabilities. Enterprise customers and governments gained by TelePacific through this acquisition spanned across six major metropolitan areas in Texas, including Dallas, Austin, San Antonio, Houston, Fort Worth, and Corpus Christi. Assets purchased from Tel West included nationwide PCI compliant MPLS/OC-192 backbone, cloud-based security services, managed network services, and a hosted PBX platform.Buckley, Sean (June 29, 2011) "TelePacific establishes Texas market presence via Tel West acquisition" Fierce Telecom. Retrieved August 16, 2011 Sales Organization TPx distributes and sells its services through a mix of independent sales channels: midmarket (direct), wholesale, and indirect. The wholesale channel reports to Russ Shipley. The company's top performing indirect sales agencies in 2015 included Sandler Partners, Top Speed Data Communications, Bridgepointe Technologies, World Telecom Group, Intelisys, PSI Networks, Datatel Solutions, Network Consulting Group, Telecom Brokers Solutions and Telarus.TelePacific Facebook Page Posted March 13, 2015 See also *List of United States telephone companies References External links * TPx Communications official website Category:Articles created via the Article Wizard Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:Companies established in 1998 Category:Telecommunications companies of the United States